smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hefty's Unsmurfy Smurfday Surprise
"Hefty's Unsmurfy Smurfday Surprise" is a mini-story in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf series. Story It is the day of Hefty and Handy's birthday, and Empath and Polaris were watching Greedy at work in his kitchen making two separate birthday cakes for the two Smurfs. "This one is curious as to why you would make two separate cakes for both Hefty and Handy if they both share the same birthday, fellow Greedy," Polaris said. "Well, they're both very particular about what flavor smurfday cake they want me to smurf for them, Polaris," Greedy answered. "You see, Hefty likes to smurf a chocolate cake and Handy likes to smurf a smurfberry cake, and it's real hard to try pleasing both of them with just one cake, so I end up smurfing two cakes for each of the Smurfs so that they get the smurfday cake that they like." "However, there comes the problem of which flavor cake a Smurf wants to get a slice of...either Hefty's chocolate cake or Handy's smurfberry cake," Empath said. "That's very true, Empath," Greedy said. "In the end, though, everybody always smurfs away happy, and I get to smurf the leftovers along with my brother Nabby. Of course, there's one time that me and Sculptor have smurfed a surprise for Hefty's smurfday cake that didn't turn out very smurfy." "Just what is it that you and Sculptor did with that particular cake, Greedy?" Polaris asked. "I have smurfed up this block of chocolate that Sculptor had smurfed into a sculpture of Hefty Smurf smurfing up a set of barbells," Greedy said. "It was a wonderful piece of work Sculptor had made because it captured Hefty's likeness smurfectly. We smurfed the finished sculpture on top of Hefty's smurfday cake and covered it up with a cloth so we could present it to him as a smurfday surprise." "This smurf can only wonder what happened between then and when it was actually presented, Greedy," Empath said. "Well, it was the time at the party when everybody was singing 'happy smurfday' to Hefty, and we presented the cake as a surprise for Hefty to uncover by smurfing the cord," Greedy said. "We had no idea how hot the sun was that day, so by the time Hefty smurfed the cord and everybody smurfed the cake, they were laughing because the chocolate sculpture had melted. Hefty's arms on that figure were now lowered, and it smurfed like he was getting tired out smurfing up the barbells." "This one would assume that Hefty was not pleased when he saw the sculpture on his birthday cake," Polaris said. "Oh, he was so angry, he was smurfing after me and Sculptor with a hammer, ready to smurf our heads in for this," Greedy said. Empath laughed. "This smurf almost feels sorry for Hefty on that particular smurfday, to see himself not quite as strong as he imagines himself to be." "Not as sorry as me and Sculptor felt for trying to smurf a sculpture of him made of chocolate," Greedy said. "But that wasn't the worst smurfday surprise Hefty got." "What could be worse than the chocolate sculpture of himself that melted, Greedy?" Polaris asked. "Well, Jokey decided to borrow my kitchen to smurf a very special cake that was only for Hefty to smurf, Polaris," Greedy answered. "I didn't ask what he was going to smurf, but after he was done, Jokey presented Hefty with what smurfed to be a regular deep chocolate cake with thick chocolate frosting on it. Hefty just smurfed into it like there was nothing wrong with it. But when I smurfed into the kitchen, I noticed that my cooking utensils smurfed a rather nasty smell to them." "A rather nasty smell?" Empath asked before he realized what it really was. "Oh no...Greedy, he didn't...!" "Oh yes, he did, Empath," Greedy said. "Jokey used Smurf poop to make the chocolate cake for Hefty, and Hefty just ate the whole thing without realizing what was in the cake, thinking that it was smurfed with real chocolate." "That was a rather devious prank that Jokey had pulled on Hefty," Polaris said. "When did Hefty find out that this was the kind of cake that Jokey had prepared for him?" "I don't think Hefty ever did, though I think he did go smurf Medic in the infirmary because he was smurfing sick to his stomach sometime after eating the cake, Polaris," Greedy answered. Empath laughed. "Poor Hefty. Jokey really got him good that time with that prank." Notes * The prank Jokey pulled on Hefty with the "chocolate cake" in the story is based on a similar prank played by a character on another from the movie The Help, using a pie made of poop instead of a cake. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles